Jump for Me
by Black Camellias
Summary: Funblade's Future! AU. "Once you are real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand."- Velveteen Rabbit. Anti-Faunus protests rage on in Vale, causing fear for Fauna far and wide. Will Vale's favorite hare manage through the current corruption before her with her family, or will they too crumble underneath it's surface? TW for chapter 3.
1. Late Nights

**This story was inspired by xekstrin who wrote a Tumblr fanfiction (Excellent writing), so you should check her out (Like, she is truly amazing at writing). **

xXXx

Late nights. The type of nights that would last like a dim candles wick, never flickering out. Velvet always had a minor disgust toward them.

Working at Yang's bar/brawler's den, _The Sundrop Lounge, _late nights were often a regular engagement; due to the bloodied fighters of the combat ring, followed by the drunken half wits, slobbering over the bulky bosomed waitresses. Late nights consisted of breaking up near death duels, and the occasional phone dialing for what Yang labels, "The Perv Police."

When such actions would surface, Yang, the feisty owner, would halt them with her _hot stuff _personality, burning up their sorry behinds out the backdoor. Literally.

But on some rare nights, Yang would have exclusive business to attend to. The business, Velvet guessed, was with a old "friend" of Yang's wanting to meet up with her. His name was Jimmy, or Junior she recalled. Velvet had heard his name crudely cursed out by Yang countless times via scroll while sweeping in her office, but never found out why she was yelling at him. Velvet knew Yang was already married to Blake; then again, Yang could have her own reasons for seeing a _man_ in the night. But, when she had to do her business, she gave Velvet the lounge for the rest of the night.

Whenever Velvet had to stay late, she would have to phone her foolish fiancé, Sun, telling him to tuck the kids in tonight and tell them she was working late. She loved her children, and of course her yellow tailed husband, but when late nights like these come around, all she wanted to do was be around the ones she loved most.

Tonight was one of those nights.

The bar was at ease, the static radio blaring _The Achieves_ comeback hit single, "Pimped Towers" throughout the vast lounge. The combat arena was bare of brawling hunters and huntresses, the thick stenches of sweat and spilled alcohol no where to be smelt. The bar itself, had no sulked company causing a drunken racket of the sort. The lounge was empty tonight, the only breathing soul was Velvet, wiping the final shot glasses for the night.

She was behind the counter, her thin fingers gently cleaning away the lipstick smeared glass rimming with a soaked rag. Velvet looked at the time; 10:47. She went back to fiercely cleaning the glasses. She wanted to be home at a decent hour to at least see her eldest daughter, March, go to sleep. She had a feeling that Julius would be up too with his worrisome teen psyche, but Star would be already snuggling under her covers, dreaming her magical fantasies.

Velvet giggled as she wiped away at the glasses. She was going to be home on time tonight.

She was so happy.

After the final shot glass was wiped and placed on the bar shelves, Velvet smiled a joyous grin at her accomplishment. She reached her arms toward the ceiling, stretching out her stiff shoulders. "Finally," she breathed out. Velvet giddly threw the grimy rag to the counters side, letting it slide across its sleek surface. She didn't even pick it up; Velvet exited out of the bar's interior and headed into the employes breakroom, jogging eagerly to her locker. She unclasped the padlock, grabbing her purse.

As she shut the locker door, her ears perked upward in sudden alarm. Velvet twirled around, purse in hand. She felt an uprise in the bar's presence, like someone was watching her. She listened carefully to the atmosphere around her, waiting for a subtle movement, whisper, anything to cure her paranoia. She waited.

A thundering clammer was heard from the bar, shaking the ground beneath. Velvet cringed at the sudden sounds, her ears cowering themselves down. Velvet groaned aloud; she just wanted to see her family. She felt a boiling inside her gut, feeling as it could burst. Velvet has had enough; she wanted to go home, kiss her kids goodnight, and cuddle with her husband. Was that too hard to ask for?

"We're closed! Come back tomorrow!" she yelled politely. Another crash was heard, causing more cringes. "What on earth…" Velvet, clutching her purse, approached the door to the bar. She brought her hand to the knob, when an uneasy chill arose in her spine. She didn't want to open it; she felt something beckoning her, screaming at her not to open it, almost like a 6th sense. Velvet sucked in a breath, and turned the knob anyway, her urge to depart overwhelming her.

She pressed the door open, walking through and mentally preparing to see the troublemakers.

"Please, if you may ju-"

Velvet stopped talking.

Well, she was more of silenced against her will. The moment she pushed the door open, a beastly figure reached his arms out, seizing her. The beast grabbed Velvets arm, pulling her into him. Before she could even counter his presence with a dust spell, her body was already pinned against his, her mouth enclosed with his behemoth hand. Her purse escaped her hands falling to the floor, her items spilling everywhere. Velvet felt his squishy clothed skin press against her back, gripping her tightly. The man must have been somewhat of a perverted threat, for his hand was cupping Velvet's chest in a rather obscene way.

Everything was a clutter of chaos. She glanced over to the bar, which was wrecked and in shambles. The recently shined shot glasses riddled the floor with shards, and the bar stools were cracked and smashed along with the rest of the wooden furniture in the bar area. Velvet was able to make out four men besides her captor, all dressed in dark hoodies hiding their expressions. Even with her faunus capabilities, she still couldn't make out the beings before her. They clearly had weapons due to the damage, which made Velvet fearful of her future.

The man's grip suddenly tightened on her chest, squeezing all oxegen out of her. "Ugh…" Velvet tried breathing through the man's plump fingers, but it was no use. Her vision grew groggy and disoriented. She was going to lose this battle. She couldn't fight it, she was just so tired. She saw the three men walking up to her, their hoods counseling their appearances.

Velvet muffly moaned under the mans death grip, "Who… are you?" She heard a instant flurry of cackling laughter erupt from the mysterious group. One of the men, the tallest of the bunch, walked up Velvet's captured form. He raised up a clenched fist, showing off his bronze plated knuckles to Velvet. She could feel him grinning as his raspy voice pierced her hearing:

"We are humans, and we were here _long_ before you furry tailed bastards."

Velvet felt a sudden pain arise in her cheek, followed by a warm substance oozing from her flesh. Her head carelessly tilted to her left shoulder, dazed.

It all went gray.

xXXx

Yang sped across Vale's dimly lit roads, zipping by the insomniac drifters like a burning breeze. She revved up her stead, going as fast as her machinery could handle. She received a call from the Vale Police Force that there was a break in at her bar. She asked them about the damage report, but they told her that she would have to see for herself. But when Yang brought up her fellow bartender, the police suddenly asked if she were a faunus, or knew any in the area. When Yang said she was too a fanus, they encouraged her to come immediately.

Yang sped down Lark Avenue, taking a sharp turn at Sunset Drive. She was close to her location, listening to the sirens in the distance. She could see the faint flutter of colored lights dance over the darkened buildings. Yang steered onto her block, the bar in sight. She throttled the handle, now speeding to the scene. The roar of her bike startled the field officers, but they remained vigilant to the task at hand.

Yang skidded to a stop at the curb, parking it. She leaped off the seat and ran jaggedly to her lounge, hoping it wasn't a worse case scenario. Officers tried to confront and stop Yang to inform her about the situation, but they were only shoved back by Yang's knuckled fists. She needed to overlook the damage, check her safe, check everything. Brewing inside her was a wild blaze waiting for the final desert gust, and she wasn't gonna hold it back.

Yang's shoulder was suddenly grasped by an unknown figure. She turned her head to be met with a detective, his structure engulfing her figure. Yang growled, "What is it? Got a problem checking out my damn bar?" The man scoffed at her, responding "Your bar is not the issue right now Miss Xiao Long." Yang stammered away from the man's grip, flexing her arm at him. "Are you fucking saying my bar, my _wrecked _bar, isn't the issue here?" She raised a finger to her lounge, waving it frantically in the air. "This seems like a BIG issue if you know what I mean! Now, if you excuse me…" Yang shifted her heels away, turning her back to the investigator, and went back to her enraged walking.

"What about your co-worker? Isn't she a _far_ larger issue?"

Yang stopped in her tracks; She looked back at the officer, his hand outstretching a object. "If I were you, I'd worry about the things that aren't suppose to be lost."

Yang paced back to the uniformed man, and took the unknown object out of his hands. Yang shuttered inside, her flame blown out. In her hands was a purse.

Velvet's purse.

Yang gripped the bag in her palm, bowing her head down, holding back sudden fears. "Why do you have this?" She uttered in a monotone. The officer didn't respond. "I said," Yang raised her head, her voids burning embers. "Why do you FUCKING HAVE THIS?" Her hair caught aflame, anger brewing an inferno in the air. She stared at the officer, not even flinching at her fury. He sighed, placing his hand on her heated figure. "I'll tell you everything if you calm the hell down." Yang huffed, settling her flames resulting in her eyes returning to their pigment.

"Now then…" He reached into his pocket, pulling out a scroll. He opened up a prerecorded video, pressing play. "Around 10:56, five unknown men walked into your bar." The footage showed the men enter through the front entrance, holding bats and other blunt objects. "They appear to have brought weapons with them, just like a regular robbery." He sped up the video, stopping it at 11:02. "They took no money, which means this wasn't a robbery..." He pressed play, showing the footage of the five men walking out of the bar, the largest of the men pressing something against his chest.

Yang's eyes widened at Velvet's limp form being carried out the bar, blood smearing the side of her head. The men waited outside the bar until a rust bucket of a van drove up. Sliding the side door open, they threw Velvet in like a string less puppet. Once they all mounted into the van, they shut the door and drove off.

"It was a poaching."

The detective closed the video, and quickly stole glance at Yang. She looked as if a Beowolf chewed out a helpless kitten before her eyes. Out of pity, He placed a hand to her shoulder. "It's alright, you can cry if you need to. It's a dire situation." Yang shrugged his hand off her, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. She looked back to the officer, her face swelled with mixed emotion.

"I'm fine. Back to topic please."

"...Of course."

The officer opened up a new window on the scroll, showing a picture of an emblem. It was a hanged wolf fanus silhouette surrounded in flames, and in its background were thin black words, 'HALF.'

"Do you know what Humanists are, Miss Xiao Long?"

Yang looked back to the officer, frowning: "Yes."

Humanists, Vales latest trend of anti-fanus protesters. Like a mirror image of the late White Fang, this protest group consisted of twisted humans against faunus rights, families, and their entirety. They started off with simple picket protests and attempted treaty's to segregate communities between humans and 'the animals', just as most protest groups would do. But when their peaceful antic's failed to grasp attention of their fellow humanity, they decided corruption was their only way of establishing their goals. They bestowed the organization name of H.A.L.F. (Humans Against Living Faunus). They did bombings, raided faunus support centers, and worst of all, kidnapped faunus. When they were to 'poach' them, they wouldn't kill them, but they made them wish they were. Those who were caught were severely tortured and raped senselessly, causing lasting trauma. In most of the situations, they would even chop, saw, pull, even burn whatever part of them shows faunus heritage, making them 'human'.

They were Remnants newest White Fang, reborn in the most reversed way.

"Are you saying they did this?"

The sleuth tilted his cap up. "I most certainly am. Don't fret, we'll find your friend, even-"

"Family."

"Pardon?"

Yang grabbed his jacket collar, thrusting his face inches from hers. "Family," she repeated. "She's family."

Pulling away, the officer re-equipped his scroll, typing. "Alright then. Since you know her, we will need any information you can give us. Name naturally, age, family, possible enemies, and anything else that may be helpful to this case."

Yang inhaled.

"Her name is Velvet Wukong…"

The sirens roared in the night.

**A/N: Hopefully you have enjoyed this; The Future! AU was created by Funblade on tumblr, so you should go check it out. I shall write longer chapters in the future, and once again hoped you enjoyed.**


	2. Cut Threads

**A/N: Ok, just to let you know, the Rwbabies are a bit younger in this. (Thanks to Weissrabbit for the ages cx) I tried to do the younger ages by subtracting their current ages by 7.**

**So here the the ages I am gonna do:**

**March- 9**

**Yin- 8**

**Julius- 8**

**Star- 5**

**Drake- 6**

**Caution: Terrible pun in here.**

xXXx

Sleepovers. The one of few things that March loved more than her wanted companion, Yin, and of course, her family. The two preteens decided to bunk over at Marchs home, due to Yin's mother suddenly having to abruptly leave. Marches father gladly provided pizza and a movie for them and Marches siblings, both younger than her, but exceeded her in energy.

Once they finished their dine in movie, her father told the little youths to go to sleep, but he allowed March and Yin to stay up until her mother got home. They were sitting in Marches bedroom as of now, Yin twiddling her fingers in Marches golden mane.

Yin spread Marches hair through her fingers, curling it's ends with her fragile tips. She revoked her hands from the shining silk, scratching her head tiresomely.

"March, I think we should go back to the living room. It's late, and I have braided your hair, like, eight times already?."

March turned her head to Yin's weary complexion, chuckling. "That's no fun Yin. We haven't had a sleepover in ages. Besides, what time is it? Eleven-thirty? It isn't that late."

Yin's brow jolted down tiredly. "One-forty. It's one-forty in the _morning_ March, and you have a recital tomorrow. Shouldn't you, I don't know, be resting your vocals or something?"

March groaned loudly, leaning her head onto Yin's shoulder, snuggling it lightly. "Dad said we could stay up until mom comes home, plus…" March raised her head, facing Yin. She intertwined her thin fingers with Yins, making her face blush like roses.

"As long as you are in the crowd, I'll do fine."

Yin's face was set in stone, blood rushing to her cheeks. Her veins rippled with the surging warmth, flushing her face in peach.

"Yin? Yin, why are you blushing?"

"No-nothing!"

March giggled joyfully while Yin's face reverted into a pinkish pout. She always knew how to push her buttons in the most flirtatious ways. There was nothing March would change about Yin; she was just too perfect.

Well, she would change maybe _one _thing about her.

Yin was just so oblivious sometimes, it would pain March to her heartstrings.

If only she could realize…

Or, maybe_ March_ was the one being oblivious. Maybe Yin's been giving her the faintest hints of an undying love, which would burn in her heart willing fully. March admits, she could be a bit dense here and there, but her perspective of life was sharp and bullet-rounded for her age, and she knew this. But what if Yin…

Marches thoughts were suddenly shattered by Yin's signature giggle, cute yet intimidating. March looked back at Yin, pondering at what she was giddy about.

Blinking in confusion, she vaguely stated "...Did I miss something?"

Yin smirked deviously at March, easing her slight joy.

"Why are _you_ blushing?"

While March was lost in her concaved thoughts, she subconsciously began to blush a ravishing pigment of red.

March gasped quickly, pressing her hands against her face in rich embarrassment. She fell to her side, curling into a heated ball of flustered emotions onto the fuzzed carpet below.

"March…" The words danced off Yins tongue, showing new found enjoyment in the grandest form.

"Yin… " March muffled out from her

"What were you thinking of March?"

"If you dare… " March threatened sharply.

"Why you so _orange_ March? Do you need a _carrot_? Hmm?"

"… I am a faunus Yin, not a chubby rabbit."

March groaned mentally as Yin laughed proudly at her own joke. She always had the most ignorant puns, which barely made sense half the time.

This would make two things for her to change about Yin.

One: to stop her obliviousness, and two: Find the puns source and eliminate it.

Once Yin ceased her lonesome laugh, she poked at Marches ballad form. "So… wanna watch television?"

March arose from her concealed position, sitting up. She heaved herself up to her feet, and threw her hand in front of Yin's laided back posture. Yin tilted her head, laughing softly.

"Take that as a yes," she replied happily, gripping Marches hand.

Once March pulled Yin to her feet, they both grabbed some colored pillows from Marches bed. As they made their way to the bedroom door, the distant sound of the house phone echoed in the halls. Ignoring it, they proceeded to the living room.

They pranced down the stairs, only to see Marches father already down there, phone pressing against ear. He gave them a quick glance, then eagerly returned to speaking. Marches father looked tensed up about something, which worried her dearly. His face was not the father she knew and loved; It was a face of harsh reality kicking in, kicking harder than it ever could.

"March?"

March snapped back, looking at Yin, whose face was filled with utter confusion.

"Why'd you stop?"

March realized that she had stopped carelessly on the slik steps, slowing both her and Yin's strided pace.

"Oh-right! Sorry…" She trailed off, her curiosity killing her.

They resumed walking down the stairs, but Marches eyes remained locked on her fathers intense state. As they made it to the final stair steps, she could just barely hear the conversation between her father and the conspicuous caller.

"… Alright. I'll call you in the morning."

He said a silent goodbye, placing the phone back on the counter. He was slightly trembling, his subtle fuzz damp in chilled sweat. He placed a hand to his face, concealing his worrisome glare.

March and Yin placed their pillows down on the ground in front of the television. March paced to her father as Yin started to hunker down on the floor. She stood in front of her father, his saddened presence pinning her in place.

"Dad, who was that? Was that mom?"

Her father revoked his firm grasp on his face, looking to March, her ears high in sudden alarm. He knelt down to a knee, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. His eyes locked on her, filling March with unknown feelings of fear.

Something was wrong; something terribly wrong.

Her father grip grew on tighter on her shoulder joints, shaking out his words.

"Sweetie…"

"Yes dad?"

He paused painfully, sweat dribbling down his collarbone. March raised a hand to his elbow, gently stroking it in her petite hands. She wanted to show him that she could handle adult things now. This was her chance to show him how maturity had planted a seed in her, growing into a Camellia of bravery and righteousness.

She felt ready for anything.

Her father flinched at her sudden touch, but remained in his state of weary calm. He bit his lower lip, quivering as his canines tore at it's soft flesh.

"March, baby… It's about mommy."

March leaned in closer to her father, her facial expression lightened up in slight joy. "Oh, is she on her way? Should Yin and I head back up-"

"-Sweetie…" Her father grip tightened on the words, putting raw pressure on her joints. March could see his gray-fogged orbs glistening sparkles, her reflection in a flood of ripples.

March cautiously reverted to a worrisome state, her fauna instincts sensing dismay.

"Dad…"

Her father pulled March into his chest, wrapping her in a blanket of his warmth. His face dug into Marches shoulder, his bristles tickling her neck. March blushed at the sudden affection, trying to hug back, but she felt her arms go numb underneath her fathers gorilla grip. She could feel him shaking within her presence.

"Dad… Why are you…" March felt her voice suddenly shrink into a pitched tone. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she were to crumble right there. She felt unwilled tears stream down her hot cheeks, each tear encased in emotional confusion.

Her father cradled March in his heated grasp, his own tears soaking into her shirt. March couldn't control herself; she didn't even know why she was weeping alongside her father. She felt something break inside her dulled ironclad heart.

Something beautiful.

"March…" Her fathers voice was rattling at a loss of strength.

"Yes?" March felt her self-esteem crackle and pop between the shivered words.

"I'm so sorry baby… I'm so damn sorry…"

xXXx

Late nights. The type of nights that would last like a dim candles wick, never flickering out. Sun Wukong always had a tiresome time with them.

He was on the couch, his back leaning against the velvety cushions with his legs crossed over one another lazily. He was in a eased position, just as always. Sun's face was lifted toward the ceiling, his eyes following the chalked patterns of it's surface. His tail was cascaded across the couches lining, curving down the worn stitches.

He tilted his head lazily to the wall clock, checking the time. '_1:43,' _Sun thought with a waking yawn. He lowered his chin, scratching his neck tiresomely. Sun would often be asleep at this time, but being the best husband he could ever be, he decided to wait up for his rabbit-eared love to come home, and surprise her with late night cuddling.

But he had never waited up this late for her. She would usually come home around eleven or twelve on nights like these, but he had never had to fight slumber at a time like this. Sun looked at door, hoping to hear the elegant heel clicking, followed by the slowed knob turning to be met with a sleepy rabbit, smiling her gentle grin in the doorway.

But she wasn't there.

The house phone in the kitchen suddenly drained his thoughts out. Sun eagerly leaped up from the couch, and jogged to the countertop, grabbing it. Not even looking at the ID, he clicked and pressed it against his ear.

"Velv's?"

"_...Wrong faunus monkey-boy."_

Sun chuckled lightly into the phone. "Well well, been a while kitty cat. Aren't you suppose to be taking a cat nap?"

Blake groaned into the phone, but Sun could tell it made her smile.

_"Very funny Sun… Very…"_ She trailed off, which caught Sun off guard. Blake was always a straightforward person, which kept her strong willed. But this, this did not sound at all like the cold shelled puma with a warm heart he had known.

"Blake, are you ok?"

Sun suddenly heard a quick sniffle on the line. Sun pressed the phone closer to his ear, gripping the cheap plastic.

"Blake, Blake what happened? Is Yang there?"

Blake paused for a moment, taking the phone away from her stained cheek. Sun could hear muffled sobs on the other line. After roughly two concern filled minutes, she returned to the phone, her voice low in shame.

"_She is currently in the station jail."_

"Wait, what? What the hell did she do?"

"_She slammed a police officer through his windshield."_

Sun gripped the phone tighter. _'Police? Why a policeman?'_

"Blake, was Velvet there? Is she alright?"

The line went silent. A silence so impure, Sun had to check to see if she had hung up on him. He began to sweat fearfully. The phone gripping loosened between his firm fingers.

"Blake… Was she there?"

Sun heard sunken breaths from Blake. Sun narrowed his brow. His grip once again rigid on the phone, veins showing his blood boiling underneath his skin.

"Blake, what happened?"

But all he could hear was the sudden uncontrollable sobs of the feline roaring on the line. Sun, his other hand now planted onto the kitchen counter, softly comforted Blake with passion filled hushes lined with a sugar-coated statement of 'it's okay,' repeated in soothing tones. Sun wanted the truth, he wanted to know.

He wanted Velvet.

Once Blake had rejoiced from her tearful actions, she took a deep breath of embarrassment and future regrets.

"_Sun…"_

"I'm ready."

"_Velvet… Velvet got.."_

"Blake…" Sun shivered in a fearful stance.

"_Sun, I'm so sorry."_

"Blake, tell me, so I know what to tell…" Sun inhaled a lasting breath. "...Tell the kids."

"_She got poached."_

Everything stopped.

Sun felt as if a stitch had come undone in his sewn heart, letting the threads of fear blow in a wind of jumbled up dismay, only to have the threads snapped away by the rusted blades of lost love.

His lost love.

"_Sun? Sun are you there?"_

Blake's voice invaded into Sun's deepened thoughts, breaking it fully. He couldn't speak. His mouth was a gaping hole of silent screams, wailing for help, wailing for remorse.

Wailing for her.

"Yeah. I'm here Blake." His voice was stale, wincing painfully on each word. But he didn't want to be there. He wanted to be with Velvet. That was all he ever wanted since the moment he saw her. He wanted to be solely hers, and hers only.

A clatter was heard on the second story of his house. Sun had just recalled that Yin was staying for the night, using the excuse that she was 'mental support' for Marches recital the following morning. Sun gave them a quick glance as they strided down the steps, but he noticed March giving him a look.

A look of understanding.

Sun has remained silent on the line for quite some time, worrying Blake. Her tone turned into a empathetic tone, showing her woe to the drowsed monkey _"Sun, should I come over? I can bring Drake and we could-"_

Sun cut her off sharply, the pain seeping through. "-It's alright. I'll call you in the morning." He didn't even wait for her forced response. He just hung up. End of story.

Sun felt hollow. Almost like porcelain, fraile and white. He felt as he were to fall over into darkness and shatter into a million pieces, the only soul to fix him would be the one who stitched his heart up. He needed her. He had to get her back. He had to-

"Dad?"

Sun jumped at his daughter's words, turning his head slightly to face her barren glare. Her face was in a poutful yet curious look, digging deep into Sun's eyes. He didn't want to look at her.

Her face.

"Who was that?"

Her ears.

"Was it mom?"

Her face was the same hopeful glare that she gave Sun the day they met.

Sun gulped down a sickening ball of bitter spit.

"Sweetie…"

xXXx

_Run, rabbit, run, rabbit, run._

_Bang, Bang, goes the farmer's gun!_

_He'll get by without his rabbit pile, so…_

_Run, rabbit, run, rabbit, RUN!_

The song.

It went through her mind like a loop of endless pain.

The feeling was all she needed.

But she was still asleep.

She wanted to wake up.


End file.
